Mystery Of An Unknown Origin
by kittynboots47834
Summary: A story about Sesshoumaru and Aki, his daughter.......


_**Mystery Of An Unknown Origin**_

_**By**_

_**kittynboots47834**_

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

The moon greeted the little girl as she opened the blinds in her parent's room. It was an eerie glow that came into the room, giving it an eerie feeling.

" Mommy!" The little girl cried. " Mommy! There is a man standing outside the door who wants to use the telephone."

" Well," She stopped and rolled over, wrapping her arms around her husband. " let him in."

" Mommy!" Tugging the blanket at which here mother was laying under. She squealed. " He isn't a human, mommy!"

" Aki," Her mother got out of bed, slipping on her house shoes. " he isn't one of these monsters that you have in your dreams. Honey, he is one of us."

She grabbed her daughter's hand, leading her into the living room where the front door was at. As the little girl's mother led her to the door, she cowered in fear of this strange man. Tears filled her eyes.

" Mommy!" She pulled at her mother's nightgown. " Don't let the man in! Please!"

" Aki!" Her mother brushed the tears out of her daughter's face. " He won't hurt you. I promise."

The little girl didn't feel any safer. She became more frightened as they approached the door. As her mother opened the door, the man looked up from his covered eyes. Red eyes. The little girl knew that there was something wrong. He smiled from beneath the dark veil of shadows coming from the hat.

" Hello there, little girl." He took something from his pocket and handed it to the little girl's mother.

" No!" Her mother gasped. As the little girl's mother gazed at the object, she went into a short trance. Her eyes became lifeless for a moment, lost in the shadows. The little girl started to cry aloud.

" Mommy, wake up!" As the little girl grabbed her mother's gown, a hole had started a rip down the side. " Mommy!"

The man started to shake. He laughed evilly as his body transformed, mutated into something that didn't belong into this world.

" Good bye . . . " He stopped as he gazed into the woman's eyes. Fear had struck her. " Kagome!" The monster's claws shredded the body into pieces. Falling to the floor, the little girls watched in horror as the pieces of her mother fell to the ground into a pile. The rustle of feet was heard in the other part of the house. The little girl's dad was awake.

" Aki!" A voice was heard from the darkness.

" Daddy!" The little girl cried out to her father.

" Aki!" The father sighed a sigh of relief.

Her father had long silver hair. Blue stripes ran down the side of his face. He was a tall man with golden eyes. Eyes of a demon.

" Sesshoumaru . . ." The monster chuckled. " You were the one that married Kagome, the priestess." Crawling along the ceiling, the red eyes turned to face the father.

" Naraku . . ." Sesshoumaru had become nervous as he watched the monster crawl along walls. " I thought that we had defeated you long ago."

" Well you were wrong." He smiled and laughed. " You are naive to marry a priestess and not expect me to find you because of your marrying her."

" You . . ." The father ran after the monster, blade inserting into the body. " You . . . killed Kagome!"

As the sword had pierced the body into the wall, the monster had laughed. He was still hanging there, but there was no blood.

" What . . ." The father became nervous, fragile, and confused. " Why is there no blood?"

" I am dead." The creature laughed at Sesshoumaru, kind of smirking in a sense.

As Sesshoumaru retrieved his sword from the creature's body, he realized the only way to kill it was to cut it into pieces. Preparing for the attack, the little girl started to whimper as she picked up the small orb on the ground.

" Daddy!" She cried. " Don't die!"

" I won't." He smiled and ran his hand down the girls face. " I promise."

Charging toward the monster, the blade sliced him in half. As the two pieces fell to the ground, the father grabbed his daughter and ran into the night. Watching as the housedrifted away into the dark, the little girl called out for her mother.

"Mommy!" She reached her hand out, but could not see it.

* * *

AN: hehehehehehehehehe . . . a new story . . . what now. Welp you know the drill...review...thnx for the support...kitty... 


End file.
